


Encounters Upon Encounters

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And his bum, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Come play, Gay, Hand Jobs, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry is practically in love with Louis, Hospital, Liam Payne - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis is a Med Student, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Rimming, Niall Horan - Freeform, Nick Grimshaw & Harry Styles Friendship, OT5, Smut, Top Louis, Zayn Malik - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, minor breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a med student, all Louis wanted was to take his daily nap in the storage closet located in the lower levels of the hospitals. Somehow a cheeky curly headed lad strolled in, robbing him of not only his nap, but his self control. </p><p>He had never realized just how much he wanted to bend someone over under a sparkling chandelier, until that night. </p><p>Harry wasn't better off either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So

Louis plopped down onto the hospital bed, stiff from the lack of use, and huffed in annoyance. He was working a 12-hour shift, and was barely half way through and was already fed up. Maybe it was the fact that he had a crick in his neck from the weird pillow he slept on the night before after his disappointing hookup, maybe it was the fact he hadn’t had a cup of coffee in at least 4 hours, or maybe It was the onslaught of British accents.

Coming from America as a medical student to come work in this hospital in London, he had expected to be constantly being surrounded by the damn accent, and had even found it endearing in the beginning, but now? Now he was ready to rip out his damn ears. What does a man have to do to get an American accent around here?

Settling into his bed, he looked around the room that had become all too familiar to him. He escaped down the stairwell into the hidden supply room filled with unused beds, whenever he was on break. He could literally fall asleep anywhere, and he was ready to settle in and take a well deserved thirty-minute nap. Eyes fluttering shut, he began to doze off when he heard stomping outside his door. Someone was coming down the stairs.

Sitting up, he was about to retreat from his corner and go out there and give the person a piece of his mind, when the door opened and a man walked in, his silhouette the only thing visible in the dark room. Shutting the door behind him, the man entered the dark room, and sat down three beds away from Louis, not seeing him.

“Yeah…yeah he’s doing better.” The man said into the phone, and Louis suddenly sat up straighter, suddenly very interested in this stranger, his voice oh so deep and raspy. “Yeah, drunk driving accident. The other guy was taken in by- no no. Yeah I’m heading out in a bit, I know.” He said into the phone, his British accent washing over Louis. He was definitely taking back his previous rant on the accent. This accent was practically sex, coming from him.

“Alright, mate. See you then. Bye” the man said into the phone. The man letting out a deep breath, Louis faintly saw him lean back onto the bed, clasping his hands over his eyes. He needed to get a good look at this guy.

Finally, Louis spoke up. “Hi. Are you alright?” his voice suddenly too loud in the quiet room. Louis saw the man jump, and heard something clatter to the floor, noise muffled by the loud curse the man let out. He saw him jump off of the bed and turn towards Louis, face still unfortunately covered in darkness.

“Oops." Louis heard, followed by a quick "Are you bloody insane?" There was some shuffling. "Couldn’t you have said something earlier?” the man demanded in that delicious voice. Louis suddenly knew if he didn’t get a look at his face, he’d die. Louis chuckled, leaning over to the side next to the gauze cabinet to turn on the light.

Flickering, the light faintly illuminated the room, and Louis looked down to see the man on his knees, and suddenly he went dizzy. After staring down a bit too long at the head of curly hair, a dark olive green and black headscarf wrapping around the tantalizing curls, he realized the man was crouched down because he was looking under the bed. Dropping down to bend down as well, Louis ducked down and looked under the bed. Looking across, he saw a glint of green.  
“Looking for something?” Louis asked, amused. The man glared, and from what little that Louis could see of his face, he definitely wasn’t amused.

“Yes, actually. My phone. That you made me drop.” He replied, his slow voice raising the goose bumps on Louis’ arms. Seeing a shine of silver, Louis reached over, and grabbed the phone, grinning at him across the bed.

“Got it!” Louis told him gleefully. The man froze, giving Louis a hard look, and rose, standing up and dusting off. Louis took a deep breath, and followed, and looked over to finally get a good look at the man.

Oh God. Lord Almighty. Jesus Christ. Oh Buddha. Those were only a fraction of the things that flashed through his mind.

Holy. Shit. He didn’t think a guy with such a deep voice could be so _pretty_.

His curly hair softly enveloped his face, framing his mouthwatering jawline, accentuating those subtly plump lips, somehow so pink and so freaking nice. And those _eyes_. Louis had maybe fallen in love. With that tight long sleeve black shirt, and those tight black pants, Louis almost came.

Extending his hand over the bed, Louis held out the phone silently, not trusting himself to speak. The Greek God’s lips twitched, and Louis saw something resembling a smirk as the guy leaned forward and grabbed his phone, his fingertips softly brushing against Louis’.

“Thanks.” He told Louis, and Louis’ eyes were immediately drawn to those lips again. Perfect perfect lips, not too full, but pretty enough to kiss, to touch, to open up to suck Louis’ di-

“Are you going to stare at me all day, or can I get the name of the man who was almost behind the demise of my phone?” he asked Louis. Louis’ eyes shot up, eyebrows raised, to see the teasing tilt to his lips, the amusement in his eyes. The guy was…flirting? Louis felt his shoulders relax. He was on home territory. He could do this.

“Well can I get the name of the man who rudely interrupted my nap?” Louis shot back, before realizing how insensitive that was. The guy had obviously come into the room sounding beat up over someone being admitted into the hospital. “Shit, never mind I’m sorry. I overheard you on the phone. I hope whoever was admitted was okay.” Louis told him, wringing his hands together in front of him. The guy’s eyes lingered on his hands, before traveling lower, and back up to Louis’ eyes. He smiled softly.

“Yeah, just a friend of mine got into a drunk driving accident. The fucker who smashed into him was practically asleep from the amount of alcohol in his system. But he’ll be okay. Ed is a fighter. It could have been worse.” he replied, voice somehow impossible deeper. So much slower and deeper. His smile got wider as he held out his hand.

Holy fucking _dimples_. Suddenly, Louis knew he wouldn’t make it another day if he didn’t stick his tongue into at least one of those beautiful dimples.

“I’m Harry.” He told Louis, eyes steadily watching Louis’ face. Louis looked back, fully aware his face was flushed, reaching out and shook his hand.

“And I’m Louis.” He replied. Harry’s eyebrow went up.

“Are you American?” Harry asked, his eyes scrunching in confusion. It was the cutest fucking thing Louis had ever seen, and he couldn’t help but let out a breathless laugh.

“Yeah, I am.”

Harry looked at Louis carefully, up and down down the scrubs adorning Louis’ body. Louis could later say he’d gladly swear on every deity in existence, that he somehow felt the drag of Harry’s eyes scorching his skin.

“Do you work here?” he drawled, the pink lips drawing Louis’ eyes on them, and for a bit, Louis almost forgot he had a question to reply to. Ripping his eyes away from Harry’s lips, he struggled to focus on Harry’s eyes.

‘Yeah, I do. I’m in my last year of medical school at the moment. Transferred from America a few months ago. Was given this opportunity, and couldn’t say no.” Louis replied, shrugging, sitting down on the bed between them and bringing them closer. Louis was facing Harry’s torso and suddenly had to look up to look into Harry’s eyes.

Harry was looking right back, his expression unreadable. He then shifts, and Louis suddenly finds himself scooting over to make room for Harry, who was currently lifting his legs off the floor and onto the bed, lying down. Louis was still sitting up, just looking down at Harry as the curly haired man shut his eyes. After a moment, a smirk appeared on Harry’s face.

“Well as fond as you seem of staring at me, you’re more than welcome to lie down as well. I did interrupt your nap, after all. I reckon you have at least another 20 minutes?” Harry asked, opening one eye and focusing on Louis. Louis ignored the fact that there were at least 6 other perfectly good beds in the room, and nodded, already feeling something in his pants stirring, turning off the lights and stretching his body out on the bed, his shoulder touching Harry’s. Catching a whiff of sandalwood and cologne, Louis almost pinched himself. He was literally lying down next to this beautiful human being, and was actually keeping it in his pants. He couldn’t remember the last time he was next to a man, and wasn’t naked.

Louis was just about to reply when he heard his pager go off. Not sure whether to scream or cry, he unclasped it from his belt, and checked it. It read ‘999’ which was code for him to call his supervisor. Sighing, he reached for his phone, unable to register the fact Harry had begun to scoot closer to look at what was going on, and was about to unlock it, when it began to ring. Seeing it was his supervisor calling, he swiped his finger to answer, bringing the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” he said into the phone, unconsciously taking note of the platter of footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Yes hello?” the screeching voice of his supervisor, Maura, yelled. Wincing, Louis moved the phone away from his ear a bit, and brought it back cautiously. She was somehow louder than usual. He saw Harry flinch as well, no doubt able to hear the howls.

“Yes, Maura. Hello.”

“Louis? Where on earth are you? There are patients to be checked on, you know!” she shrieked. Louis was just about to begin contemplating of whether owls sounded like that when they mated, when he realized her voice was a bit too loud. As in, it was echoing in the stairwell, loudly. Harry caught onto the pure panic that suddenly erupted onto Louis’ face, and a look of confusion flickered on his face.

“Louis, what-” he was cut off as Louis quickly clapped his hand over Harry’s mouth.

“I’ll be right there, Maura. I’m using the restroom. Goodbye!” he told her quietly, quickly hanging up. Removing his hands from Harry’s mouth, he used one hand to silence and shove his phone into his pocket, and the other to grab the blanket at the end of the bed.

“She’s about to walk into this room in ten seconds. She _cannot_ know we are here, or I’m fucking screwed.” Louis whispers to Harry as he positions himself over Harry, and drags the blanket over them. Covering their heads, Louis looks around to make sure the sheet covered them completely, before shooting up a thank you at whoever was listening, that they had picked the bed farthest from the door to lie in. Speaking of lying in beds, he looked down to see Harry looking up at him, his lips parted as his breath came shallowly.

Louis was just contemplating on whether to spontaneously ravish this man, when the door to the storage room opened, and he quickly placed a hand over Harry’s lips, to muffle his audible breathing, trying hard not to think of the damp breath and soft skin touching his palm.

He heard Maura whistle off-tune, as she moved to the far end of the room, opening up one of the rickety wooden cabinets, and he heard the gentle rustle of fabric, as she went through what he was sure was filled with more blankets. The light suddenly flickered on. Stilling, he was able to focus on the man in front of him, and he could faintly see Harry’s eyes focused on him. Not wanting to suffocate him, Louis began to move his hand away cautiously, but stopped as Harry let out a nearly silent whine, shaking his head gently.

Louis suddenly couldn’t breathe.

Bringing his hand back to Harry’s lips, he pressed down firmly, harder than before, and felt Harry subtly arch his hips, his head tilting back. Louis kept a careful watch on him, as he applied more pressure.

Yes. Those were definitely his hips. That was definitely a response.

Keeping his hand heavy on Harry’s perfect lips, Louis slowly leaned forward, nose skimming Harry’s jawline, going from his ear, back to his chin, taking a deep breath. Sweet heaven, Louis could drown in Harry’s scent, and die happy. He placed his lips under Harry’s chin, neither of them taking note of the door slamming shut, until the lights flickered off.

Louis didn’t bother removing his hand.

Sitting up a bit, Louis’s legs came up and straddled Harry’s slim hips, taking note of Harry’s desperate thrust. Their eyes locked, Louis wanted to see where he could go with this, how much longer he’d be able to keep his hand over Harry’s mouth, or if Harry would object to stuffing that gorgeous headscarf into his mouth, but those sinful lips were all he could think of. Removing his hand, he focused on them, and leaned in ready to devour them.

He was an inch away, Harry’s head coming up to meet his, green eyes practically glowing in the dark, when an unfamiliar ringtone went through the room.

Harry lowered his head with a loud groan, rolling his eyes. Louis let out a curse, dropping his head onto Harry’s shoulder, as Harry reached between their bodies to attempt to grab his phone from his incredibly tight dark jeans. Louis let out a strangled moan as Harry’s fingers brushed his engorged crotch. Harry froze at Louis’ outburst, hand still near Louis’ crotch. Inching closer, his hand cupped Louis through his scrubs, the thin layer giving Harry quite a hand full. Palming Louis, Harry reached into his pocket with his other hand, answering the phone with his eyes on Louis’ clenched eyes, his forehead resting on Harry’s shoulder.

“Hello?” Harry answered, so deep and oh so sensual. Harry’s fingers let go of Louis, and inched upwards to the band of his scrubs, his fingers slowly slipping under them. Louis went still, the anticipation ready to kill him.

“Yeah, I’ll be there tonight.” Harry croaked out, his hand inside the scrubs, dipping under the briefs Louis had on, brushing against the smooth skin of his cock. Louis let out a squeak as he thrusted into his touch, he was hot. Too too too hot. Harry let out a shaky breath, barely listening to the voice on the line, too distracted by the way Louis was now biting Harry’s shoulder.

“No, don’t worry mate-“ Louis moaned as Harry slid his fingers across Louis’ slit, dragging the bead of pre-come down his shaft. “I’ve already bought the present. I’ll add your name on it.” he tells the person on the other line as he begins to jerk Louis off. Louis faintly hears buzzing on the other line, too distracted by Harry’s huge hand deliciously bringing him closer to the edge. In any other case, he’d be incredibly embarrassed at how quick he was about to release, but this was something else.

“Yeah, I am a bit busy right now actually, thanks for noticing.” Harry said, laughing breathlessly as he sped up his hand, causing Louis to incoherently ask for more. “Yeah yeah bye.” Harry says, throwing his phone onto the bed next to them, eyes glued onto the expression of pure bliss on Louis’ face. Louis felt the wetness covering Harry’s fingers, felt the glide getting smoother and quicker.

Harry suddenly stops his hand, a desperate whine coming from Louis as he bucks his hips forward in an attempt to seek friction, and Harry smirks at the look of pure abandon on Louis’ face. Louis knows he looks like a proper mess, but he can’t help it. Harry had hands of gold.

Harry pulled his hands out of Louis’ scrubs, and Louis’ eyes snap open fully as Harry begins to nudge Louis to move.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Louis demands breathlessly, eyes angry yet glazed over. He was so close it hurt. “You can’t just stop like that.” He tells Harry, getting pissed off at the amused expression on Harry’s face. Not everything was freaking funny.

Harry laughs, his head leaning back to expose his gorgeous neck, as he shoves against Louis bum again, and Louis then realizes it’s not to shove him off, but to drag him up closer to Harry’s face. He knows his face changed the minute he understood, barely registering Harry’s nod of confirmation, as he scrambled to get his scrubs and pants off, scooting up to rest his thighs around Harry’s shoulders.

Grasping his cock in hand, he impulsively swipes it across Harry’s delicious lips, so fucking pink and obscene, as his eyes flutter shut at the glide of Harry’s lips on his slit. He cracks his eyes open to see Harry open his mouth, tongue coming out to guide Louis’s tip into his mouth. Making eye contact, Harry softly sucked on the head of Louis’ cock, and Louis grunted in exasperation, nudging his hips slightly forward.

Harry froze, eyes coming up to meet Louis’ blue ones, as he rested his head back, against the stiff pillow, mouth opening a bit wider, an open invitation

Louis stares at his silent offering, eyes wide, and he quickly thinks back through his life for when he did something good enough to deserve the angel between his legs, silently asking Louis to fuck his mouth.

“Such a good cock slut, baby.” Louis moans, eyes locked on that lewd tongue.

Thrusting his hips forward, he almost comes there and then at the wetness of Harry’s mouth. Pushing deeper in, he shoves his entire cock inside of Harry’s mouth, stopping when Harry’s nose was pressed against Louis’ pubes, Harry’s throat pulsing around his tip. He felt Harry begin to swirl his tongue around the engorged vein on the bottom of Louis’ cock, and Louis steadies himself as he puts one arm on the bed beside Harry’s bed, and the other one tangled in Harry’s messy curls. Tugging on his hair, Louis then begins thoroughly fucking Harry’s mouth, his hips roughly thrusting forward, and Harry, instead of backing away from the cock making him gag obscenely, he pushes forward, tears streaming down his flushed face at each wet thrust.

The sounds of skin slapping on skin echoing through the room, Louis tosses his head back, moaning in abandon at the feeling of Harry’s spit running down his thighs, so out of it he didn’t question the jerking movement of Harry’s arm. Louis was so close. Thrusting harder and faster, he hears Harry’s gagging noises, and almost comes from hearing the wet slide of his cock gliding down Harry’s throat.

Feeling Harry’s hand, he feels a finger push between the cheeks of Louis’s bum, firmly probing against Louis’ hole, and Louis’ body shakes in warning, and he quickly looks down at Harry, in an attempt to warn him.

“H-Harry-“ he moans, trying to pull out. Harry brings his other hand up and places both on Louis’ bum, shoving him deeper, and Louis loses it.

Feeling the pressure from his lower spine spread out through his entire body, he shakes as white hot fire blinds him, as he shakes and moans, cock buried deep into Harry’s throat.

His come erupts, thick and hot, as it all splutters down Harry’s throat. Hearing Harry choke, Louis quickly pulls out, Harry’s hands dropping from Louis’ bum to his own cock, as Louis watches Harry desperately flick his tongue out to catch every drop falling from Louis, Louis’ cock gently lying on his pink bottom lip, now smeared with his come.

Feeling Harry arch underneath him, he shouts out Louis’ name, shaking as Louis feels a splatter against his lower back and his bum. Smiling, Louis reached down and grabbed his cock in an attempt to milk the last drops of come out, and brought it to Harry’s lips, softly moaning as Harry’s eager tongue appears to lap it up. Finally getting every drop, Harry drops his head back, breathing heavily.

Louis scoots back, feeling the smear of Harry’s come on his bum.

“So good.” Louis breaths, dropping his head down back onto Harry’s shoulder, his bones suddenly like jelly.

Harry hums in agreement, his big hand, suspiciously wet, coming up to cup the back of Louis’ neck. Raising his head, Louis meets Harry’s gorgeous emerald eyes, now drooping in satisfaction.

“And to think I never even got to kiss you.” Harry mumbles, leaning in, voice raspy and abused from Louis’ cock. Louis chuckles, leaning forward, connecting their lips.

Harry’s lips weren’t as good as he was expecting. It was somehow _better_. Moaning into his mouth, Louis immediately traced the crease of Harry’s lips with his tongue, Harry gladly opening and granting entry. Louis faintly recognized the taste of himself on Harry’s tongue, heating up at the thought that this gorgeous mouth had Louis’ cock in it just a minute ago. Hands coming up to tug Harry’s hair, Harry moaned in his mouth, hips thrusting up again.

Louis pulled back with a laugh.

“Already?” he teased, tracing Harry’s bruised lips.

Harry lazily smiled, tongue coming out to lick at Louis’ finger. “Mate, I’ve got a few more ready to go. How about you ditch your shift, and we see if we can get to ten?” he tells Louis.

Louis freezes, the thought all too tempting. If he left, he’d be able to find more places to stick his cock…

But he can’t.

Sighing, he pulled back. “I can’t. I’ve got to get back to my shift. I’m late enough as it is, and I need to hunt down another outfit.” he says, all too aware of the come splattered on his back and the front of his shirt.

Rising off of Harry, he swings his legs around, and sets them on the floor. Getting up, he glances around for his pants, and sees them discarded on the floor, near the front of the bed. Bending down, he reaches for the pants, but suddenly jumps, yelping, dropping them as he feels something warm and wet slide across his hole. Straightening up, he turns to see Harry propped up on his elbows, watching Louis with barely concealed smugness.

“Did you just lick my bum?” Louis asks, mockingly outraged, completely shocked and ready to never let either of them leave the fucking room. Suddenly, he’s almost confident he could get hard in .2 seconds.

Harry nods, his mouth morphing into a grin. “I did, yeah. It’s a bloody fantastic bum, you know.” he tells Louis, eyes greedily glued on Louis’ slowly hardening cock. Turning away from Harry before he could try anything, Louis steps away from the bed and makes a quick grab for his pants before Harry can get a finger, or his tongue, anywhere near his body.

Shoving his pants up his legs, he took a deep breath, before turning back to Harry, seeing him lying flat on his back, knee bent as his right hand swirled through the come that landed on himself, rather than Louis’ back. Louis stepped forward, captivated with his hands, and grabbed one, and pulled it closer examining it. He ran his eyes over the long fingers, the short fingernails, even the lovely cross tattoo right under his thumb.

Making eye contact, Louis slowly brought Harry’s fingers, his come all over them, to his mouth, polishing off each and every finger. Harry softly moaned, eyes glued to Louis tongue as it traveled over each and every inch of Harry’s hand. Popping Harry’s fingers out of his mouth, Louis closely inspected the hand, and once satisfied, let it drop, smacking his lips at the delicious and heady taste of Harry. Quickly leaning forward, he stuck his tongue into Harry’s dimple, causing him to squirm. Now he could die happily.

“What’s that for?” Harry whined, wiping his hand across his cheek in mock disgust. Shrugging, Louis mutters something about necessities, when he gets distracted.

Approaching the middle of the bed, he leaned over to Harry’s cock, and unexpectedly took it into his mouth, head quickly and roughly bobbing up and down, taking Harry by surprise, making him gasp and thrust up at the wet slide of Louis’ tongue. But just as fast as it began, it stopped, and Louis looked down at Harry’s hard cock and smiled mischievously.

“There, all clean.” He purred, his eyes sparkling evilly. Harry dropped his head back, bringing his hand back to his cock, smiling at Louis.

“It’s alright. I can take it from here.” Harry told Louis, hand flicking lazily up and down his cock, the wet slide from Louis’ spit making it easier. Louis took a deep breath, turning away. He began walking towards the door, before hesitating, and looking back.

“Same time tomorrow?” he asked, eyes glued to Harry’s steady fist gliding up and down his nice cock. Harry, face flushed, nodded unsteadily, eyes glazed as they watched Louis exit the room, leaving Louis to admire the self control he never knew he had.

Louis let out a laugh, echoing through the empty stairwell as he closed the door, feeling his shirt stick to his back. He was positive it was glued onto him by now. But it was worth it.

It was so fucking worth it.


	2. Damn

“Louis you didn’t forget about Nick’s thing today, did ya? We’ve gotta leave in an hour, go get your lazy arse dressed.” Louis heard as he plopped down onto the couch in their flat, grabbing a pillow and covering his face with it, groaning.

 “Go without me.” Louis mumbled into the pillow, lying down on his side. All he wanted to do was lie here and think about Harry’s beautiful lips stretched around him, the tears falling from his eyes as he-

The pillow was snatched from under his face, and suddenly he was looking into the bright blue eyes of his roommate, rolling in annoyance. 

“No, get up. Go put on a damn suit.” Niall told him, tossing the pillow behind him and sauntering to the mirror on the wall opposite of them, fumbling with his tie. Louis watched him, almost in pain from the need to sleep. If it didn’t mean so much to Niall, he’d tell him to fuck off and let him be, but unfortunately, he has a heart. He’s never even met this Nick guy.

Sighing, Louis dejectedly walked to his room, dragging his feet into the bathroom in there. Stumbling out of his clothing, he turned on the hot water, waiting a bit, before stepping under the scalding water. He just stood there, for maybe 15 minutes, eyes closed and head resting on the shower wall as he lightly snoozed, before the banging on the door and a faint “Hurry up you twat!” made him shoot his head up. Grumbling, he shuts off the water without bothering to shampoo or wash up, and hurried out, grabbing a towel, and walked out to find Niall going through his closet.

“Where’s your suit?” Niall asked, voice muffled from all the clothing he was sifting through. Louis waved his hand in the general direction of the closet, and collapsed face down onto his bed, towel forgotten on the floor. He was too comfortable with Niall to care what he saw. Hearing laughing, Louis stretched his neck up to lazily glance over at Niall holding a maroon trench coat with a dark brown fur trim, his face red, expression gleeful.  
“Now why haven’t you been strutting this beauty around town, Tomlinson?” Niall teased, with a shit eating grin. Louis groaned, shoving his face back into the bed.

“My Nan thinks me being gay is reason enough to send me things to make me look like an absolute poof.” Louis tells him, trying hard not to yawn. Ignoring Niall’s cackling, he dozes off to the sound of the clinking of hangers, before he felt Niall throw something at him, most likely the suit. Louis looks up in agitation to see Niall’s gaze on his arse.

 “Oi.” Louis says sternly, “My eyes are up here.” Niall rolled his eyes away from Louis.

 “I’m as gay as a daffodil, my dear. When something as beautiful as that is just _there_ , you can’t expect me to-“

 “Get out, Freddie.” Louis demanded, rolling his eyes. Niall grinned stepping close and patting him on the back.

 “So you got the quote? Smart lad, too smart for your own good.” Niall told him, turning around and walking towards the door. “Alright you’ve got a quarter of an hour before we’re leaving, so hurry up. And why the fuck didn’t you shave?” Niall throws over his shoulder, slamming the door behind him.

 Getting up, he quickly puts on the black suit, his dress shirt’s top two buttons unbuttoned, and throws the tie in the corner of the room with a laugh, and gels his hair up into something presentable. He grabs his shoes, noticing socks stuffed in them. Usually he’d skip the socks, but these shoes hurt without them, so huffing, he quickly pulls them on and slips on his dress shoes, and exits his room.

“Nialler, do you have any cologne I can use? I’m out.” Louis asked loudly, walking to Niall’s room. Niall looks up from his phone, and nods towards his dresser.

  
“Yeah, just not the blue bottle that I used. I’m looking to pull myself a nice business man tonight, and I’d rather not smell like the poof who wears fur coats for fun.” Niall told him, grabbing his wallet. Smiling subtly, Louis let it slide, wondering how such a nuisance could possibly be going to school with Louis. Spraying some from the red bottle, he follows Niall out of the room, grabbing his phone and wallet and out the door, locking it behind them.

Niall turned to Louis, eyes on the unbuttoned shirt. “Why aren’t you wearing a tie?” he asked, annoyed. Louis shook his head and kept walking to the car, ignoring him.

It was going to be a long night.

\--

 Harry sighed, looking out the window and at all the cars outside of the hotel. Of course, Nick had to host his event in one of the poshest hotels in the city. The ballroom was probably made out of gold or something.

“You alright, mate?” Liam asked, looking over at Harry from the driver’s seat. Harry nodded back.

 “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit knackered, ‘s all.” Harry replies, turning the pen in his hands around and around between his long fingers, watching one of the men from valet service eagerly approach their car. Liam softly thumps Harry in the shoulder with his fist.

 “Well, turn that frown upside down. Nick will kill you if he sees you this down.” Liam told him. “Or this sober.” he added, lips twitching into a smile.

Nodding vaguely, Harry ruffled his hair, pockets the pen, then reaches over and opens the car door. Going around, he eyed the lit up entrance to the hotel warily, almost afraid of what he’d see going inside. Nick was celebrating the launch of his new radio show, and when he partied, it was either “go big or go home”.  Harry would bet his left nut that once the respectable people went home, Nick was going to turn down the lights, lock the doors, crank the music, and practically shove alcohol down everyone’s throats.

Adjusting his dress shirt, he waited, hands in his pockets, for Liam to finish talking to the valet before they set in inside, into their doom. Looking around, Harry tried to ignore his throbbing headache as he followed the crowd, noting the minimal art and almost vintage theme that he definitely approved of. Maybe he’d remodel his living room or something to this effect. Walking down the large hallway, he noted the increasing volume of classical music, coming from the open doors at the end of the hall. He felt his eye twitch in irritation as his headache seemingly increased. He wasn’t ready to face a bunch of fake people he didn’t want to see, in a stupid gold plated ballroom. He needed a quick minute to himself.

“I’m gonna go for a wee real quick, mate. Save me a spot.” Harry whispered, not wanting to be heard talking about his bodily functions around a lot this posh. Nodding distractedly, Liam walked on, eyes glued on a woman with wildly curly hair standing next to the open doors. Smiling, knowing Liam was about to stutter his way into oblivion, Harry turned the opposite direction in search of a bathroom. Walking back down the long hallway, he pulled out his phone to avoid the looks directed his way. He really hoped Nick got security, because them being here wouldn’t be a secret for long.

Finally finding the Men’s room, he pushed on the door, eyes still glued to his phone, as he collided with someone walking out, dropping his phone with a clatter, his chin suddenly throbbing in pain, intensifying his headache. Really, he might as well cut his head off.

 “Why the fuck do I keep dropping my phone?” Harry groaned, hands coming up and massage his aching temples, temporarily forgetting that he almost decapitated someone with his chin, the same time a voice in front of him exclaimed,

 “Fuck, ouch ouch ouch!”

Startled, Harry looked up into blue eyes. He felt something stir in his pants at the memory of the lovely blue-eyed man who had stuffed his cock down his throat, just 5 hours prior.

“I think you broke my damn nose!” said the guy in front of him, his Irish accent strained, his pale hands clasped over his nose, eyes watery.

“Oh-oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.” Harry said, hurriedly getting closer, hands flapping around, unsure what to do. “Do you need ice? Or like, um, a hot pack? Or some water? Is it bleeding? Maybe a ride to the hospital, or I could call-

“Shut your bloody mouth please, and let me check for damage without you rattling on.” the guy said, voice strained as he turned to look in the mirror. Removing his hands gently he leaned in to look at his nose closely, he turned his head from side to side, then poked at it, hissing in pain. Tilting his head back to look up his nostrils, he nodded subtly, seemingly satisfied with his examination, before shooting his eyes up the mirror to see Harry reflected, hands wringing and eyes filled with pure worry, a spot of red on his chin.

“So…” Harry began tersely, worried the Irish lad would violently shut him up for practically accosting him. If he got sued, that’d be the worse publicity in the world. The blond headed guy chuckled, most likely to Harry’s obvious fear.

“Get that look off your face, mate. You look constipated.” He told Harry, an easy smile appearing on his face. Relaxing his shoulders, Harry nervously smiled back.

“And if I am?” Harry shot back in a desperate attempt to lighten the mood, pleased at the look of surprise on the Irish guy’s face.

“Ah, remind me to let you know what the doc prescribed me. Kept me flowin’ like a water fall.” He told Harry. Frowning, he shook his head quickly. “Wait that sounds like diarrhea or some shit. Let me find a different analogy, and I’ll get back to you.” He said, grinning.

Harry grinned back. “I’ll hold you to it.” he told him. Pausing, he couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. “Some shit.” He repeated, earning an eye roll. Stepping forward, Harry held his hand out.

“I’m Harry. Pleasure to meet you.” The Irish lad stepped forward, shaking his hand.

“Niall. I wish I could say the pleasure was all mine, but.” Niall replied with a smirk, ending with a shrug. He scanned Harry’s face closely, eyebrows furrowing. “Hey… have we met before? You look familiar.” He told Harry, letting go of his hand. Harry looked away, putting his hands in his pockets, shrugging.

“Yeah, I’m in this band…mighta seen me on a magazine or sommat.” he replied, not really getting into specifics. Niall grinned.

“Wow, so you’re a proper celebrity then? Feel like I should bow or something.” he replied, already lowering himself down in a mocking bow. Harry quickly stepped closer, arms shooting out to stop him.

“Please don’t.” He begged. Niall laughed, turning to the mirror to fix his suit jacket. Harry saw him look back at him, taking note of his own suit.

“Are you here for Nick?” Niall asked. Harry nodded, and gestured to the door.

“Shall we?” he asked. Niall nodded, walking after Harry.

“Only if you promise not to brain me with it again.” Niall said, nodding toward the door.  “Can’t really afford a nose job at this moment in time. Maybe in a few years, yeah, but not now, thanks.” He says as they exit the bathroom. Putting a hand on Harry’s arm, Niall stops, turning to Harry. “Why did you go to the bathroom, if you didn’t use it? Just for the sole purpose of ruining someone’s night?” he teased. Harry let out a small laugh, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck.

“No, just…needed a moment before stepping into that room and, like, getting flocked by everyone.” he mumbles. Walking on, hearing Niall follow him, he continues. “Get’s a bit too much sometimes, yano?” He quickly shuts up, realizing he was complaining to a complete stranger.

He saw Niall nod sympathetically, stepping around a couple passionately embraced. “Not really, but I can imagine the stress of it all. Show’s how strong someone really is, if ya ask me.”

Harry looked over and gave him a thankful smile. “Thanks, mate.”  Niall smiled back, eyes flickering to the open doors of the ballroom at the end of the hall.

“Anytime.” He replies, chuckling. “Like whenever you’re back from doing whatever you little bands do these days, just ring me up. I’ve got hours of wise words. But they usually come better when I’m drunk, so fair warning.”

Harry looked over, mouth dropping open in mock outrage. “Heyyyyyy. Being in a band is a quite respectable occupation, thanks.” he defended. “What d’ya do anyways? Probably really lame like a bookkeeper or something aren’t you?”

Eyebrows raised, Niall looks over with a haughty expression. “As a matter of fact, I’m a med student at the moment, and I do my work at the Royal London Hospital. If anyone has a respectable occupation, it’s me.” He shoots back, smiling to soften the blow. “I just inspected myself for a broken nose. If I wasn’t so confident with how good I was, you’d be driving me to the emergency room right now.” Harry’s reply freezes in his throat. Royal London Hospital? A med student? This is too good to be true.

“Hey, do you happen to know a guy called Lou-“

“Harry! Niall! Glad you sops could make it. You both know each other, I see?” A voice called out. Both looking up, they see Nick walking toward them, a grin splitting his face, with his arms spread wide open. Harry grinned back quickly, barely managing a “Nick!” before he found him and Niall in Nick’s arms, unable to breathe from their faces stuffed in his armpits. He allowed it, until he felt his hair being ruffled. Pulling back quickly, Harry’s hands flew up to adjust his hair, playfully glaring as he saw Niall unsuccessfully struggle to exit Nick’s embrace.

“How are you?” Harry asked, knowing he was dimpling. He couldn’t help it. He missed Nick so much. Ignoring Niall’s flailing attempts at untangling himself, Nick grinned over his head, eyes roaming Harry’s body. 

  
“How do you think? I’m doing bloody fantastic. And you’ve honestly never looked better, Haz.” He told him admiringly, eyes lingering on Harry’s chest, exposed from the partially unbuttoned shirt, the tips of the swallow wings peeking out. Harry winked back at him, all too used to Nick’s more-than-subtle hints at how much he’d love to bone Harry.

“I know.” Harry cheekily said back, stepping forward to release Niall, who had started to make out weak calls for help. Nick stepped back, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Don’t - he likes it. Been wanting to get this close to me for ages.” He tells Harry, pulling Niall impossibly closer.

“I might be into cock, but you’re an actual dickhead i'd never come near, even if you paid me.” Niall feebly said, indignant tone muffled in Nick’s suit jacket.

“Come near.” Harry snorted, delighted. One could always trust him to catch the stupidest things. Nick rolled his eyes, finally releasing Niall.

  
Niall quickly stepped back, his hand flying up to pat down his hair, cheeks pink in annoyance as he began taking deep breaths, rubbing at his chest with his other hand. He glared over at Nick. 

“Almost fuckin’ killed me, you twat.” he said angrily, eyes shooting around anxiously. “My hair’s a right mess, how the hell am I gonna pull tonight?” he muttered, still patting down his hair. He anxiously looked over at Harry. “It look okay?” he asked. Harry smirked, nodding.

“Beautiful.” He said, barely heard over Nick’s loud reassurance of “Fuckable.” Ignoring Niall’s sarcastic fluttering eyelashes, Nick then clapped loudly, drawing in a few stares.

  
“Well it’s been lovely to catch up, but as I am the host, I have more people to welcome. You gits are at table 2, near the front, where I’m sitting. Go on and make yourself comfortable. Dinner is in half an hour.” he said. Pausing, he thoughtfully looked up at the sparkling chandelier. “Mmmm I think that’s it. If I left anything out, too bad.” he finished, smiling with a flourish, clapping Niall on the back and blowing a kiss to Harry. 

Watching Nick walk off, Harry turned to Niall, grinning. “I pity the more sap who’ll go home with you tonight. You obviously don’t know how to hold your breath.” he teased. Niall barked out a laugh, head thrown back in delight. Harry couldn’t help but let his eyes linger on his adam’s apple, mentally noting that he had a nice neck.

“So you’re not going to offer, I’m guessing?” Niall replied, chuckling. Harry froze, not knowing how to reply. Shit. He was positive he wasn’t obvious at all, even avoiding at looking at blokes. Sue him, he was sometimes extremely paranoid. 

“Uh…” Harry began, shifting his weight from foot to foot, feeling his face flush. Niall’s expression softened, all hints of humor disappearing from his eyes.

“Mate, I was just joking. It was just a joke.” he reassured Harry quietly, eyes watching him steadily. Harry nodded, a bit too uncomfortable at the knowing look in his eyes. But Harry didn’t feel all that worried, Niall didn’t seem the type to say anything.

“Table 2 then?” Harry asked in a quick and pathetic attempt to change the subject, adding a small thankful smile. Niall nodded and indicated for him to lead. Weaving his way through the round tables, he glanced at each place card he passed, seeing the numbers get smaller the closer he got to the front. Finally getting near his table, he caught sight of Zayn, with his arm around Liam, their heads bent close together, deep in discussion over what Harry was sure was the latest project Zayn had started in his “art room” that he had in his flat, filled with the muse of the week. He saw them laugh, Zayn’s long lashes fluttering as they met Harry’s, as he got closer.

Raising a hand in greeting, Zayn was quickly distracted by whatever the brunette, who’s back was to Harry, said, head leaning forward in interest, a strand of his hair falling into his eyes, allowing Harry to catch onto the quick intake of breath near him. Looking over, he saw Niall had stopped walking sometime behind him, face flushed and eyes wide and focused on their table.

“Niall?” Harry asked, confused, walking back towards him incase he was having a stroke or something. It’s been years since he’s been CPR certified, but he’d be willing to risk it. Niall mouth began opening and closing soundlessly, eyes still locked on their table.

“Who-“ Niall began choked. “Who is that fucking Greek _god_ , with the eyelashes longer than my future career, sitting at the table. Because so help me, I will choke myself with that damn _strand of hair,_ and I will bend him over faster than you can-“

“Okay, nope. I don’t need to hear that.” Harry interrupted, cringing. He fully appreciated Zayn’s aesthetic, but sometimes forgot what a shock it might come to others who weren’t accustomed to that level of beauty almost 24/7. “That’s Zayn, my mate.”

Niall turned the wide eyed stare onto him. “Your _mate?_ Like _band mate?_ That hunk of heaven can _sing?_ ” Niall rasped out, Irish accent thickening, leaving his words practically unintelligible. Harry nodded, incredibly amused.

“Like a damn angel. You should hear his high notes. They can raise the dead.” He joked, watching Niall closed his eyes, seemingly overwhelmed, and taking a deep breath.

“I think,” Niall said quietly, throat flexing as he swallowed, “you are standing next to your new number one fan.” He told Harry solemnly. Clapping him on the back, Harry nodded seriously.

“You’re hired.”

Raising a hand to his mouth, Niall breathed out, smelling to check his breath. Looking over at Harry with gleaming eyes, he tilted his head back.

“Any bats in the cave?” he asked, nostrils flaring. Harry, grinning, shook his head. Niall nodded in thanks, and brought his hands up to fiddle with his collar. Harry couldn’t help but notice that Niall was looking as if he was steeling himself for a meeting with the bloody Queen of England, rather than his bandmate, the one that was almost so ordinarily normal it shocked him, But an ordinary normal person didn’t usually look like a three piece from every person’s deepest fantasies.

 “Wait, is he gay? Or I mean, would he be interested?” Niall asked, his eyebrows furrowing. Harry bit on his lip, unsure what to say. Niall quickly took note.

“Alright, never mind, you aren’t in the position to answer that, I get it. But tell me this, will I make a complete fool of myself if I were to make a move?” Niall asked timidly. Harry grinned, and shook his head, still keeping his mouth shut. Niall was clever, allowing Harry to avoid coming right out and saying something.

“Brilliant.” Niall said, beaming, and pulled Harry with him as they walked forward. “Put in a good word for me, yeah? Make me seem irresistible and shit. And _don’t_ ” Niall said, pausing dramatically, “ _don’t_ mention I cried when you nearly bopped my nose off. Mention that I growled menacingly or something. I’m quite manly.” Niall threatened, finger nearly wagging in Harry’s face.

“You got it. A manly leprechaun.” Harry teased, continuing to walk forward. Niall, following, opened his mouth to argue, most likely about the ludicrous assumptions of stereotypes, when he was interrupted by Liam exclaiming in greeting.

“Longest wee I’ve ever heard of, Harry. You sure that was all that you went to do?” Liam asked, eyebrows raised in amusement. Harry snorted, flipping him off.

“No, took care of that earlier today, but thanks for the concern, love. A true pal, you are.” Harry replied, smirking as his mind trailed back to Louis thrusting over him, face slack, as he came undone. That’s going to be wanking material for the next hundred years of his life, that’s for sure. Taking note of the nameless brunette’s shoulders stiffening, a quiet snort coming from him, still turned away from Harry, Harry turns to Niall, and pulls him closer.

“Liam, Zayn, this is my Irish friend, Niall. The man who is kindly not suing me for attacking him in the Loo.” He introduced. Remembering the discussion just a minute before, he added “He growled quite manly, instead of crouching over the sink in pain, eyes watering, which he didn’t. It was all very manly.” Harry joked, emphasizing the word manly. A soft laugh came from the brunette turned away from him, and Harry looked down to see him begin to turn toward them. The feathery hair, the smooth skin, the _scruff,_ oh fucking _hell-_

“Niall? Growling? Manly? As scary as a kitten, maybe.” Louis said, his light voice wrapping around Harry like a blanket. Oh shit.

“ _Jesus._ ” Harry breathed out, eyes wide and stuck on Louis. He looked even more delicious than he did at the hospital. His blue eyes were sparkling, and his hair, which was ruffled and matted at the hospital, was now done perfectly and seemingly effortlessly, the dim lighting showing off the highlights, making his skin look impossibly tanner. Harry’s mouth started watering, unable to look away from those cheekbones. He was so gone for this man.

Louis let out a snort, his hand quickly coming up to cover his mouth. Harry’s gaze lingered on those slender fingers, the one’s that were over his mouth. It seemed like years ago. He’d love to feel them everywhere. _Everywhere_.

“Louis works too.” Louis said, eyes steady on Harry’s. Harry smiled warmly, willing his body to calm the hell down.

“Nice to see you again.” Harry said nodding, pressing his lips together to keep in all the things he probably shouldn’t say in front of his two bandmates and his new friend. “Seems like you _scrubbed_ yourself up. Your new outfit _suits_ you well.” Harry told him, trying not to choke on his clever choice of words. So what if he made puns when nervous? It was either that or he’d come in his pants.

Zayn groaned, putting his head into his hands, as Louis made a face, as if he was in pain.

“That was _bloody_ awful, Harry.” He said, unable to keep a small smile from interrupting the look of disapproval on his face. Regardless of how ridiculous Louis sounded saying ‘bloody’ with his American accent, the swear word came out like a caress.

“Language.” Niall admonished, eyes less-than-subtly returning to Zayn every two seconds. Zayn raised his head out of his hands, looking up at Niall, an eyebrow raised.

“Aren’t you Irish? Zayn asked, amused. Niall looked like he was in seventh heaven.

“Y-yeah, I’m Irish?” He stuttered, making it come out as a question. Harry quickly interrupted before Niall could make it any worse.

“Should have heard him in toilet, mate, maybe 3 cuss words a sentence.” Harry told Zayn. “It was quite manly.” He added, as if an after thought. Niall groaned in frustration, and Liam and Louis raised their eyebrows.

“Why do you keep going on about his so called manliness?” Louis asked, eyes narrowing. “Are you attempting to hit on Niall?”

Harry shook his head so quickly, he was positive he almost gave himself whiplash, because no _no_ , Louis needed to know that Harry was about to spend the rest of the night hitting on _him_ ,  about to defend himself, before Niall beat him to it.

“No, Harry was attempting to make me sound all macho so I’d seem impressive in front of Zayn, but I didn’t know he was the worse bloody wingman in the world.” Niall said, looking anywhere but at Zayn, nervously ruffling his hair. Harry raised his eyebrows, shocked. Well, alrighty then. That was a bold move.

A smile lit up Zayn’s face, hazel eyes twinkling, glued on Niall’s face. “Language.” Zayn chastised teasingly. Niall looked up at him with a sheepish grin, cheeks becoming impossibly pinker.

“Anyways,” Liam said loudly, drawing everyone’s attention, “I’m Liam. Nice to meet you Niall. How about you two have a seat? The sooner everyone’s settled, the faster we’ll eat, and I’m famished.” He said. Harry looked around, noticing majority of those attending were seated, and he hesitated when picking his eat, unsure of whether to pick the one near Liam or Louis. Niall made his choice for him, plopping down into the seat next to Louis, eyes still lingering on Zayn. Sighing, Harry reluctantly took the seat next to Liam, looking directly across the table at Louis, but seeing that Louis was already looking, the table’s diameter small enough for him to see the freckles decorating his cheeks.

Louis smiled brightly at him, his white teeth shining, the same teeth which had scraped against Harry’s fingers as Louis sucked his come off earlier today. Harry was about to make a sly comment about it somehow, without being too obvious in front of everyone else, when a confused expression slowly settled on Louis’ face.

“How do you know Nick?” he asked, looking over at Liam and Zayn. He inspected them for another few seconds before it clicked. Eyes widening, he took in the three of them. “Either there is something in this wine, or,” he paused dramatically “you three are on every poster in my sister’s room, back in America.” he said. Liam grinned, and Zayn shrugged.

“Guilty.” Harry said, more in an attempt to get Louis’ attention back on him, rather than contributing to the conversation.

“Oh my _gosh_.” Louis breathed out, a grin breaking on his face. “Her birthday’s coming up. Could I like get a video, and maybe an autograph? We have this competition on who could get who the best birthday presents, and I’d be the winner for the next 25 _years_.” Louis told them gleefully, eyes unfocused on a victorious future only he could see. Harry enjoyed the glazed look on his face more than he should.

“What do we get in payment?” Harry said, almost out of breath from the pure glee on Louis’ face. He’d cut off all his fingers to get him to stay like this forever.

He mostly joking. Kind of joking. Maybe not joking. All he knew is that he wanted Louis cock in his mouth again. Fuck, he was  _so gay._

Louis’ gaze focused back on him.

 “Haven’t I given you enough?” Louis asked sharply, eyebrows raised almost in a challenge. 

Harry’s breath caught, feeling the hair on his body rise. He could definitely get used to a bossy Louis. Definitely. In fact, he’ll even encourage it. Lazily looking back, he slowly grinned, seeing Louis’ eyes flit down to his dimples.

“You’re right. You gave me loads.” Harry said, falling short of cackling at his choice of words. Louis made a choking noise, looking down at his hands, and pressing his lips together. Ignoring the obvious confusion of the other guys, Harry was about to relay his latest penis themed knock knock joke, when he heard the speakers turning on, Nick’s voice coming through.

“Hello, everyone, and I just want to thank each and everyone of you for being here to celebrate the opening of my Radio Show.” He said from the stage as he spoke into the mike, his grin literally lighting up the room. Harry closed his eyes, unable to focus on what he was saying, his voice becoming a buzz in the background as he continued to massage his temples. With the excitement of seeing Louis, he almost forgot his brain was about to jump out of his head.

Feeling something slowly slide up his leg, his eyes shot open to see Louis resting his head on his right hand, steady gaze on him. Louis smirked, and slid his shoe-clad foot higher up Harry’ leg, Harry’s pants growing tighter the higher his foot got. Resting on Harry’s inner thigh, Louis froze his leg, licking his lips as he looked away, pretending to focus on Nick, when Harry knew better. Lowering his left hand down under the table, Harry grabbed onto Louis’ ankle, purposely not meeting Louis’ wide gaze, taking note of how cute and slim the ankle was, before sliding his foot until it rested against his crotch, already half hard from Louis’ teasing.

Louis finally took back control, shaking Harry’s hand off his ankle, making Harry bite his lip at the movement of Louis’ shaking foot against him, and then pressed it firmly into Harry’s crotch, making him exhale in surprise, face impossibly getting hotter. Fuck, it felt so _good_. Possibly even better, due to the fact their friends were literally less than a foot away.

Harry didn’t know how much of an “exhibitionist” he was until earlier today, when Harry’s body was suddenly on fire at the fact that there was an absolutely fit guy on top of him, under the covers, while there was a risk of them getting caught. Not to mention said fit guy left him alone with wanking to the thought of him, with the taste of him in Harry’s mouth.

He was practically in love.

Maintaining eye contact, he subtly raised his hips into the contact, making Louis flutter his eyes in shock. He couldn’t help but grin. Never let anyone say that he wasn’t a crowd pleaser.

“Oi, you two. Stop eye fucking each other.” Niall said quietly, Nick’s voice still ringing throughout the room. Harry’s eyes snapped over to the stern expression, not directed at Louis, but at _him_. Seeing the barely concealed question in Niall’s eyes, Harry understood, and almost kissed Niall in appreciation.

He was in a public event. There were people all around them. He most likely had a few eyes on him, as well as on Liam and Zayn. He needed to stop being so obvious. The table cloth was covering everything going on under the table, but Harry’s face was probably incredibly obvious. This is not how he envisioned coming out.

Mouthing a “Thanks” to Niall, probably for the millionth time that night, he grabbed Louis’ ankle and slowly took it off of him, and set it down. Catching Louis’ gaze, he subtly mouthed “Later”, not wanting anyone to catch it. Louis cocked his head in confusion, his eyes on Harry’s lips.

Frustrated, Harry looked around, and spotted a plain white napkin on the laced table cloth. Grabbing it, he reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out the pen he thankfully placed in there earlier, and wrote down “ **LATER** ” onto the napkin, folding it up into a tiny square before tossing it to Louis’, throwing too far, and causing it to land in his lap.

Eyebrows raised in amusement, Louis plucked the folded napkin, spending 15 full seconds attempting to unfold it, before reading it, his blue eyes widening a bit. Looking up, Louis nodded once, the pink tint returning, and Harry bit back a smile, satisfied. Attempting to focus on Nick, he tried to think of the quickest way him and Louis could get out of here unseen. Too busy daydreaming, he didn’t notice Nick had finished his speech and waiters were pouring out of the doors, arms stacked with their dinner, until Liam bumped his shoulder into his.

Jumping, he looked over and saw Liam looking at him amused.

“The poor man’s been asking you whether you wanted chicken, steak, or fish for the past decade, Haz. Least you can do is answer him.” Liam said fondly. Looking at the man apologetically, he requested chicken, and thanked him excessively, apparently so excessively Niall found it appropriate to throw a balled up napkin at him.

“Hey!” Harry said, trying hard to keep the frown on his face, as he swatted it out of the way. “We are in a _sophisticated_ establishment, and as a celebrity, I am expected to maintain complete decorum. Please respect that, Niall.” he teasingly berated, until Niall’s face fell a bit, looking around suddenly self conscious. Quickly about to step in and apologize, and tell Niall that he was in fact, kidding, Zayn stepped in and possibly made Niall fall in love even more.

“Don’t mind that tosser. Harry is the last person to have “decorum”” Zayn said, with finger quotes. Was it torture Harry day, or something? For God’s sake, if it wasn’t Louis doing the said torturing, he didn’t like it. “He was so nervous when he met Prince William, that he told him a joke that he made when he was like, 13.”

“I was 7!” Harry said in outrage.

“Regardless,” Zayn said, dismissing Harry. “It was horrendous. Prince William was so unimpressed, we literally thought he was going to be exiled, and it’d have been the end of our band.”

“No, mate, we would have been a bloody brilliant duo.” Liam said, knocking shoulders with Zayn. Zayn grinned, wrapping his arm around Liam’s shoulder, and Harry was so distracted with the tortured expression on Niall’s face, his eyes glued to Zayn’s arm, that he missed Louis’ question, until he felt a kick at his shin.

“Pardon?” Harry squeaked, the pain of Louis’ foot throbbing through his leg. He had quite the leg on him, _ouch_.

Louis looked back innocently, holding back a smile.

“I was just asking, what was that joke that almost got you deported on the Royal Family’s orders?” Louis asked.

Harry grinned, and stretched his arms forward, making a show at cracking his knuckles, as Liam’s groan of “Now you’ve done it.” and Zayn’s clenched teeth, muffling a quiet “requesting the joke _itself_ is treason”, were ignored. Popping his neck unsuccessfully, and rolling his shoulders back and forth, he opened his mouth, just as Nick plopped down into the last chair of the table, face flushed and eyes beaming.

“Hello there, Lads. How are you all?” he asked, grinning. Niall, eyes still flickering to Zayn’s arm, were settled on Harry, as if hearing this joke was suddenly necessary to his existence, placed a finger on Nick’s lips and shushed him, and Harry saw Zayn freeze from the corner of his eye, eyes focused on Niall’s finger. Harry’s grin grew impossibly wider. This was _fantastic_.

“Oh sorry, have I interrupted something?” Nick asked. Harry glanced over at him, nodding seriously.

“Prepare yourself, Nicholas. I’m about to blow you all away.” Harry said seriously. Nick grinned, eyes flashing with happiness.

“Only if I’m first, Harold. I’ve been waiting way too long not to be.” Nick replied, eyes focusing on Harry’s lips. This man never gives up, does he.  

“Harold?” he heard Louis scoff almost silently.

“Shut it.” he told Nick. Finally getting everyone’s attention on him, taking note of the murderous look Louis was giving Nick, catching onto his comment, Harry cleared his throat.

“Why…” Harry paused, looking around, making sure the attention fell on him. “did the baboon say to the giraffe, “Why the long face?”” Harry asked, looking around. Liam rolled his eyes, Zayn closed his, and Nick cackled in delight.

“Oh this one’s my _favorite_.” Nick said sarcastically. Shushing him, he looked toward Louis and Niall. Niall shrugged and Louis indicated for him to go on.

“Because he thought his neck was his face!” he exclaimed in glee, breath held as he waited for the reaction. Getting blank gazes, he kept the grin on his face. “Eh? Eh? Good right?”

Niall and Louis looked at each other with pained expressions.

“And here I am, thinking that nothing could possibly be worse than having Lou as a flat mate and listening to him singing in the shower.” Niall said to no one in particular, eyes raised to the ceiling in exasperation. Nick let out another cackle, and Harry, after getting over the minor shock of hearing Niall and Louis were flat mates, rolled his eyes, focusing on his dish, refusing to give them the attention they wanted. Hearing them change the subject, talking about no doubt how clever they think they are, Harry noticed the lack of vegetables on his plate. It was two things of chicken breast, with a bunch of rice and an odd yellow sauce. And the garnish (was it paprika?) was so excessive, and combined with the fact that there was absolutely no greenery on his plate, he didn’t know quite what to do.

Completely put off, he felt a frown settle on his face as he looked over at Nick, but bit back his biting comment at his unfortunate choice of hotel, seeing he was busy chatting with Niall, who was busy meeting Zayn’s eyes every 30 seconds. Looking up, he saw Louis gazing at him in confusion. Harry shrugged.

“No veggies.” He just said, knowing his lips were falling into a pout, successfully getting Louis to stare at them. Louis grinned.

“Well, we work out perfectly then. I hate them. You can have mine.” He told Harry.

“You got some with yours?”

“Yes, but maybe because I got fish. You got chicken.” He said, pointedly staring at Harry’s plate.

“Oh.” Harry stared down at his offending plate. “Thanks a lot. Stupid chickens.” He muttered. Suddenly feeling guilty, he remembered that said chickens were dead. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that.” He whispered to his plate. Louis snorted, fork already extended to drop the green beans and carrots and bell peppers and such onto Harry’s plate, arranging them neatly. Harry smiled at the kind gesture.

“Thanks, love.” He whispered, looking at Louis. Louis’ froze, eyes on his, before he looked down at his plate, whispering “Welcome”.

Then, they ate.

\--

Four hours later, Harry was not only a bit tipsy, but also able to proudly say he knew every single detail about Louis. Well not every detail. But the alcohol knew more than he did, so really, what did he know? Wait what was he just thinking? Ehhh.

Louis was a football fanatic, but insisted on calling it ‘ _soccer’_ , practically reveling in the annoyed looks everyone shot him each time he refused to use the term ‘ _football_ ’. He absolutely adored tea, and spent a quarter of an hour trying to convince everyone it was due to the fact he had English ancestors, insisting his Nan was British, because of her reverence for the Queen of England. He was a huge fan of pizza, and was allergic to hummus and basically Harry decreed that he could officially die happy, knowing that Louis hated socks more than he hated golf, which was quite a bit.

Shaking his head in an attempt to unsuccessfully clear it, he focused on Louis’ glittering eyes, his flushed cheeks and his soft hair framing his face. The shadows sharpened his features, yet the effects of the alcohol softened them as well. He was a fucking contradiction, one that was out for Harry’s life, God help him. Glancing at his watch, it took him a while to focus on the time. Okay, maybe he was a little more than tipsy. It was a quarter till midnight, and he looked up to see Nick stripping off his jacket, most likely getting the “real party” as he had called it, started.

Harry would love to stay, but he had plans early tomorrow. Or he thought he did? Gazing up at the glittering chandelier, he realized he really couldn’t remember. Or really care. He just wanted to sleep, maybe. Looking across the table, he caught Louis eyes.

Yes. Definitely sleep. Preferably with Louis inside him.

It was going to fucking happen.

He could see it in the way Louis was tilted toward him, body taught with tension, his body was saying everything. Harry didn’t have to read his mind.

Keeping his eyes locked with Louis, Harry nodded toward the door, asking with his eyes, not sure what Louis saw on his face, but apparently it was enough to make Louis jump up, saying a quick goodbye to the rest of the guys, and run out of the room.

 Confused, Harry stared after him. Distractedly saying goodbye, making Niall and Zayn look up from the tiny cocoon they’ve made at the end of the table, also ignoring the look Liam gave him and the quiet “Don’t be too obvious. At least take different cars.” whispered in his ear, he followed Louis out, looking down the empty hallway, confused. Walking down, he was just passing the bathroom when a hand popped out of the door, pulling Harry in.

Stumbling in, he came face to face with Louis, and suddenly he was drowning in the blue of his eyes, trying to remember whether his mum had taught him to swim, or whether it was all a dream, or something? He couldn’t focus. He unconsciously made a note to one-day count all of Louis’ eyelashes, and get that number tattooed onto his body, or to maybe trace the sprinkle of freckles across his face with his tongue. He was about to open his mouth and comment on his sudden urge to write an ode to Louis’ fluffy hair, when he was pressed against the door, Louis’ head tilted up to look at him, lips so close to his, he could feel his breath on his mouth.

He looked down to Louis’ lips, back to his cerulean eyes, and just admired them for a bit, taking in his dilating pupils, the quickening of the breath, his eye lids seemingly getting heavier, and Harry was in awe, because it was _him_ that was making Louis sound this way, making Louis _feel_ this way, and if that didn’t turn him on more than he’s ever been turned on in his life, then nothing else ever will.

He moved forward, closing the practically nonexistent gap between them, and softly placed his mouth on Louis’, hearing him catch his breath, hands softly knotting in Harry’s hair.

That’s when Harry Styles swore to himself that he would marry this man, even if it killed him.

Pulling Louis closer, he let himself relax, lips mashed against Louis, mouths opening and quickening, tongues sliding over teeth, over each others tongues, too overwhelming to do anything else but get lost in it. Louis then shifted his hips up, the bulge in his trousers straining against Harry’s. With a clash of tongue and teeth, Louis chuckled into Harry’s mouth, pulling back slightly to nibble on Harry’s jaw.

“Last time we kissed, I tasted myself in your mouth. Shame that I don’t this time.” He whispered against Harry’s overheated skin. Harry smirked, feeling the nip of Louis’ teeth under his ear.

“We can fix that.” Harry offered, wanting to sound cheeky and definitely seductive, but instead sounding embarrassingly breathless. Louis hummed against his neck, trailing down and settling his lips over Harry’s adam’s apple, sucking slowly.

“Maybe later. We’ve got all night, yeah?” Louis asks, tongue soothing the firm bites he was leaving all over Harry’s neck. He got to right behind Harry’s ear, tongue flicking out, when Harry moaned obscenely, making Louis’ hands tighten and pull on his hair, _hard._

Harry’s hips thrust up instinctively, making them both freeze.

Louis slowly brought his head away from Harry’s neck, eyes inspecting his work. Nodding in satisfaction, he looked up and met Harry’s eyes.

“Your place, or mine?” he asked breathlessly. Harry was about to say his, but there might be paparazzi waiting right outside of it, hoping to get a picture of him drunk or something.

“Yours.” Harry rasped out, leaning forward and licking Louis’ lips, just for the hell of it. Louis wrinkled his nose, muttering “gross” and Harry couldn’t help but laugh.

“You just had my tongue down your throat, and me licking your lips is gross?” Harry asked, not sure if he was so amazed at this ironic information because he was drunk or whether he was so enamored with this man, that if Louis decided to leave medical school and take up being a serial killer, Harry would find it endearing.

 Louis smiled and leaned back in, placing his lips at the corner of Harry’s mouth.

“No, ‘s different.” He mumbled, hiding his face in Harry’s neck, breathing in deeply. Then moving higher to his hairline and repeating the deep breath.

Harry pulled back, amused. “Are you…sniffing me?” Louis pulled back, glaring.

“Can you blame me? You smell like pure sex.” making Harry wrinkle his nose.

“So like…basically like jizz and bum?” he asked, more to be a little shit than anything else. Louis huffed in disgust, making a disgruntled noise as he tapped Harry lightly across the head in irritation.

“You’re a real romantic, you know that? And it’s symbolic as in, sex is irresistible, and you smell irresistible, and basically I’m drunk off my ass and unable to think of anything other than be being inside you, so hurry along.” Louis rambled, stopping and taking a deep breath.

Harry grinned at him, saluting.

“Aye Aye, Captain.”

“I can’t heaaar youuu.” Louis sang. Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Aye Aye, Captain.” He said, louder.

“Ommmmmmmmmm!” Louis sang louder, stopping to laugh at the look of confusion at Harry’s face. “You really don’t get it?” he asked. Harry shook his head, frustrated.

“Is that, like, a kink of yours or something?” Harry asked, suddenly getting really hot at the thought of Louis in stripes, maybe with a sailor hat on, forcing Harry to call him captain…

Louis, completely unaware of Harry’s train of thought, shrugged, dismissing it.

“God bless America.” Louis mumbled, looking down at his watch. “Alright, so what’s the plan? I leave first and you follow, or what?”

Harry hesitated, all too aware of the paps waiting outside to invade his privacy. The last thing he needed was to lead them to Louis’ place, but he also didn’t want to be seen following another car. So he had a brilliant idea. Indicating for Louis to chill, he began to set his plan into action. It wasn’t much, but then again, he was drunk. Let him live.

He could feel Louis on his neck, while he while he whipped out his phone, he dialed his driver, Jim.

“Harry? ‘Ello?” said the line on the phone.

“Jiiiiiim! Listen, darling, I need a ride.” Harry drawled, eyes focused on the lip that Louis had between his teeth. It should be _his_ teeth sucking that lip in. He heard a laugh across the line.

“Figured. I’ll be there in 2, yeah? Back entrance. No paps.” Jim said, voicing fading. Or maybe it was Harry’s focus fading from the call, and focusing on that wet lip.

“Yeah, yeah alright. I’m staying at a friend’s house and he’s comin with me so just a warning.” Harry slurred, hand coming out to thumb at the pink lip Louis was now allowing him to rub between his fingers. This should be a lot weirder than it was. Harry tugged at it lightly, feeling it slip out of his fingers as Louis grinned, his eyes crinkling up in such an adorable way, bright with mirth.

“He’s comin with me” Louis repeated in glee. If Harry wasn’t gone for him before, he was arse over tits for him now. He was done for.

Hanging up the phone without listening for a reply, Harry pushed Louis back gently, dropping a kiss on his lips. He wasn’t drunk on alcohol. He was drunk on Louis.

“Lets fix ourselves up, love. There’s a bed waiting for us.” He whispered against Louis’ lips. Louis nodded, pulling back, and turning to the mirror. Harry turned to his own reflection, seeing more happiness in his eyes than he’s had in a while. That, and the too obvious bulge in his pants. And maybe the tell tale flush in his face, that spread down his neck, blending with the faint love bites scattered going down onto his collarbones. Glancing at Louis, he saw he wasn’t better off either.

Shrugging out of his suit jacket, Harry folded it over his forearm and strategically placed in front of his obvious crotch. Nodding in approval, Louis just untucked his dress shirt, tugging on the wrinkled hem to cover himself. Harry wrinkled his nose.

“My method’s a lot classier, though.” Harry said. Louis rolled his eyes.

“Shut it, pop star. Not everyone can effortlessly pull of the “hipster waiter” look.” Louis said, eyes on Harry’s unbuttoned shirt. “The sooner we get out of here, the less chance someone will notice the damage done to your neck.” He told Harry, almost evilly.

Unable to hold back a smile over how _fucking cute Louis was_ , he turned away and opened the door. Holding it open, he made an extravagant gesture with his arm, indicating for Louis to exit. Louis giggled, _fucking giggled_ , and nodded seriously.

“Thank you, my good sir.” He told Harry, lowering his voice, making it come out deeply. Was it really possible for Harry to get any harder than he already was?

Following Louis out, he dropped his gaze onto his bum, taking note of the way the dress pants deliciously clung onto his every curve. The dim light in the storage room didn’t do it any justice. Harry would get his tongue back on him, he fucking had to.

Making their way down the endless hallway, they walked at a quick pace, shooting each other small smiles each time their arms or hands brushed. Finally taking a right turn, down another hallway and easing in through a dimly lit room and out that door, they found themselves breathing in the cool air. Glancing over, Harry couldn’t help but focus on Louis, the night on his lips, and Harry couldn’t help feeling as if he was locked in.

He almost didn’t care that there stood Jim, leaned against the car, arms crossed, watching them. But at least there was no other car in sight.

“Alright?” he asked, looking from Louis to Harry, no doubt picking up on their tiny twitches and red faces. Harry grinned, too horny to care about what anything really looked like anymore.

“We’re alright, yeah. This is Louis. We’ll be going back to his, tonight.” Harry told Jim, and after a slight hesitation, the latter nodded, easing up off the car and opening up the door for them both.

As Harry ducked down to get in, Louis followed quickly, climbing over him, as Harry got settled in the backseat. Harry dug his fingers into Louis’ hips, trying not to get distracted by how easily they sank into Louis deliciously, not letting him move off of his lap. If Jim didn’t put it together before, he definitely did now.

They took off, as Harry placed his lips on Louis’ neck, thanking his past self for requesting a car with dark tinted windows. Louis tugged Harry’s head closer, hands clenched around his shirt, and Harry traced the button of Louis’ trousers, almost breathless with the sudden realization that he’d be taking them off tonight.

Life had never been so good.

\--

After an awkward interruption from Jim, asking Louis for his address, and a 15 minute heavy-snogging-and-major-groping car ride, they had safely reached Louis’ flat. Getting out of the car, Harry shot out a quick thank you to Jim, purposely avoiding the thought of how awkward it’ll be to face him tomorrow, and threw a wistful look back at the Rover.

He almost wished Jim had brought the limo, so Harry could channel his inner Beyoncé, and ask Jim to roll up the partition so he could blow Louis. Sure there’d be no mascara running or any red lipstick smudged, but a mouthful of Louis was enough to make up for it, if Harry was to be honest.

Glancing behind him to make sure no cars were on or visible, Harry grabbed Louis hands.

“Lead the way.” He told him. Louis grinned and tugged him forward, unlocking the door, and dragging him in.

“Up here.” He said, leading the way. They went up about three flights s stairs, and Harry was convinced he’d be too tired to do any of the things he planned to do to Louis tonight, when finally, instead of heading for the other set of stairs, Louis walked to a door, the number ‘69’ on it.

“Your flat is number 69?” Harry asked, about to cry. This man was too good to be true. Harry was bound to wake up and this was all going to disappear. No way life could be this good, no way, no way.

Louis grinned at him, shoving his key into the lock, and turning it, pushing the door open.

“Me and Niall had a proper laugh at that, and bought the place because of it. We were convinced it was a good omen to a future filled with a good sex.” Louis told him, pulling Harry in and flicking the lights on. Harry felt his throat tighten in aggravation. The thought of Louis and sex with others didn’t work well for him.

“And did you?” Harry asked distractedly, looking around and taking in the flat. A large couch took over the space of the living room, and in front of it was a long glass table and in front of that was a large TV, stacks of game consoles underneath it. The hardwood floors, with the beige furniture, and the dark wooden blinds, really added a warm homey feeling to the whole place. It was surprisingly clean for what he was expecting of two rowdy students.

“Did I what?” Louis asked, kicking off his shoes.

“Get a lot of sex?” Harry asked, feeling incredibly pathetic. Louis looked up from his shoes, and smiled warmly at Harry.

“Not that much, no. Especially from no one that ever mattered.” He told Harry softly, stepping closer and dragging his fingertips slowly down Harry’s jaw.

Harry inhaled sharply, bringing his hand up to grab that wrist and pull him forward. Bringing his lips down to Louis’, he let himself get lost in the kiss, reminding himself he had all night to get to the sex. But somehow, if they spent the rest of the night kissing, Harry was so whipped he’d leave tomorrow morning _still_ feeling thoroughly fucked.

Breaking the kiss, Harry leaned his forehead against Louis’.

“Think it’d be appropriate to ask for a shower before we start?” Harry asked sheepishly. Louis pulled back to look at him, amusement clear on his face.

“Mr. Styles, once again, I think I need to comment on how much of an effortless romantic you are.”

Harry threw his head back in a laugh. He really sucked at keeping the mood going, but he wasn’t going to have Louis anywhere near him when he felt like he’d been run over a truck 30 times. It had been a long day, and all.

Louis nodded and intertwined their hands, pulling him down the corridor and into the room on the left. Stepping in, Louis immediately began to undress, and Harry froze, watching him strip off his jacket, and Louis was just undoing his cuffs when he looked up.

“What?” Louis asked. “Did you think you were going to step into _my_ shower alone, or something?”

Harry let out another laugh. He never seemed to stop laughing with Louis around.  

“No no. Of course not. Wouldn’t dream of it.” He replied, beginning to unbutton whatever buttons were left buttoned of his shirt, eyes glued to the ripple of Louis’ abs as he pulled the shirt over his head. Dropping his own shirt, Harry reached out to grab Louis’ hand when he began to unbutton his trousers.

“Wait.” Harry rasped. Louis froze, looking up at him. “Turn around, and take them off.” He told Louis, the heel of his other hand coming down to press on himself. Louis’ eyes tracked the movement, then quickly turned around to face the wall.

Harry collapsed on the bed, chucking off his trousers, and laid back on his forearms, watching as Louis arched his back, dragging his trousers down his pants, his plump bum on display in the tightest black briefs, so tight they rivaled Harry's. Louis kicked his pants away, and looked over his shoulder.

“Your pants as well, love.” Harry croaked, eyes glued to the dimples on the bottom of Louis’ back. Louis furrowed his eyebrows, and glanced over at the discarded clothing.

“But I just took off my pants?” he questioned. Then he smiled, shaking his head. “Right, you brits call underwear pants. Whoops.” He said to himself, face palming. Harry knew if he were to catch a reflection of himself, he’d see the overwhelming amount of _fond_ on his face. Louis and his stupid American ways were so damn endearing he couldn’t help it.

Harry grinned at Louis, seeing one sent back at him, as Louis hooked his thumbs into the band of his briefs and slowly dragged them down, uncovering the most gorgeous thing Harry had ever seen. He’s pretty sure his mouth started watering. He could feel precome steadily soak his boxers, as he imagined his tongue between the swell of those cheeks.

“Come here.” Harry told him quietly, eyes drinking him in. Louis turned around, and raised his eyebrows.

“So you’re calling the shots now, huh?” Louis asked. Harry grinned.

“Please, can you come here?” Harry pleaded jokingly, cutting off when Louis’ eyes darkened.

“Say that again.” He said to Harry. Harry immediately understood. His next words came out as a whisper.

“Please, Louis, Please.”

Louis walked forward slowly, reminding Harry of the documentary he watched just last week on panthers, when hunting for their prey. Eyes glued to Louis cock, arching up against his stomach, flushed and _large,_ he leaned himself all the way back, arms splayed beside him, on his back as Louis climbed onto the bed and settled himself on him. They were pressed together everywhere, from chest to chest, from groin to groin, down to their thighs, and Harry’s ankles looped around Louis’. Louis leaned down closer, mouth breathing over Harry’s, stretching out of reach every time Harry leaned up to connect their lips.

“I want you to beg.” Louis whispered, arms coming down and grabbing Harry’s, and raising them above their heads, holding his arms down.

Harry, letting out a string of noises, intertwined with a strained “please” every other sound, completely forgot all pretenses of showering. He was never going to leave this bed.

“Please, Lou, kiss me, touch me, fuck me, _anything_.” He begged, so dizzy with want. Louis smiled above him.

“Anything for you, baby.” he whispered in Harry’s ear, leaning between them and pulling down the waistband of Harry’s pants, hand circling around him. Harry moaned loudly, arching his hips into it, unable to move his arms down and grab Louis’ bum and rut against him like he wanted to. Louis continued to slide his hand up and down Harry’s length, thumb coming out to tease the slit, and gathering the moisture there to help with the slide of his hand.

Harry was an incoherent mess, eyelashes fluttering in an attempt to stare at Louis, but so overwhelmed he couldn’t. With the weight of Louis on top of him, and his arms held down, he was so gone. The pressure behind his bellybutton was suddenly too noticeable.

“L-Lou, ‘m close.” Harry moaned, matching Louis’ hand as he began thrusting into Louis’ fist softly, the pleasure rippling through him. Louis made a satisfied noise at the back of his throat, smiling against Harry’s neck. His next words brought tears to Harry’s eyes.

“Come for me, love.”

Harry thrusted his hips up in wild abandon, the only thing grounding him being Louis’ hand on his cock, slowly stroking him through the orgasm as he came in waves, pulses that never seemed to end, all over Louis’ hand and their chests.

Collapsing on the bed, his bones felt like jelly.

“That’s it. That was so _good_ , Harry.” Louis told him, sounding as if _he_ was just the one who had gotten the most earthshaking hand job in the world. Humming, Harry puckered his lips, as Louis came down to meet them.

  
“Lie down on your front, babe.” Louis whispered, and Harry quickly flipped over on his stomach, arms above him, widening his legs. He felt Louis shift, and a drawer open above him, then shut as Louis settled between his legs. He heard something uncap. 

Feeling something cold dripping down his hole, over his balls, he hissed as he pressed forward, the smooth sheets too much on his over – sensitive cock. Louis slowly massaged his balls with a finger, then trailed up higher and began to circle his rim. Harry felt him kiss the nape of his neck.

“Are you ready?” Louis asked, finger still circling Harry’s rim. Nodding into the pillow, Harry let out a deep breath, focusing on the feeling of Louis’ smooth lips on his neck.

Then Louis pushed the first finger in, and Harry felt himself hardening up, unable to think of anything but Louis Louis Louis.

Fucking him slowly with that one finger, Harry pushed back, whining, but quickly shutting up when Louis tapped him sharply on his bum

  
“No whining. I choose when I add more.” Louis said sternly, but Harry could barely hear him over the sound of Louis’ palm slapping against his bum echoing in his head. _Fuck_ , he was going to die if he didn’t have that in his very very near current future. 

He was just focused on the cool air of the room on his exposed skin, barely noticing when Louis added another finger. The sound of the wet thrust of his fingers, with the lube dripping everywhere, was the hottest thing he’d ever heard, ever _felt_. But he needed more.

Almost as if Louis had read his mind, he took out his two fingers, ignoring the strangled noise coming from Harry, and replaced them with three wet fingers, drawing out a groan.

“Fuck, Lou, ‘m so full _._ ” he groaned, tears coming to his eyes at the delicious stretch, as Louis began to scissor his fingers inside him. But that was before Louis had curled his fingers, rotating a bit and nudging the spot inside him that made him see stars and galaxies and fucking NASA was suddenly up his ass, and shooting stardust inside his body, because he wouldn’t’ have been able to focus on anything but Louis’ fingers inside him, even if his life depended on it.

“Louis, _yes.”_ Harry groaned, pushing back on his fingers. “Now now inside me now, please I can take it, no more stretching, _Louis fuck me please.”_ Harry rambled on, arms still immobile above him, no longer held down by Louis but still not moving.

He felt a kiss on his shoulder, and let out a loud cry at the sudden emptiness he felt. He took a deep breath and lifted his head out from the pillow, straining to look behind him.

Louis had wiped his hands on the sheets underneath them, and was now sliding on a condom and slicking it up with lube. Eyes on Harry’s, Louis held the lube bottle over Harry’s hole, and let some drop down into him, the slick lube sliding down his hole deep into him, the whole situation more erotic than it should have been. Harry’s mind was filled with visuals of Louis coming all over Harry’s arse and back, even _in_ his arse, taking the place of the lube. _Fuck_.

Harry flipped onto his back, making Louis freeze.

“Want t’ see you.” Harry mumbled, lips almost too heavy to move. Louis leaned in to kiss him, spreading Harry’s thighs with his knees, as Harry leaned up to meet the kiss.

Feeling a prodding in between his cheeks, Harry spread his legs impossibly wider, feeling the moment when Louis’ cockhead caught onto Harry’s rim. They maintained eye contact as Louis held himself up on his forearms, surrounding Harry’s shoulders. He pushed in, and Harry’s head fell back at the delicious stretch, as Louis’ cock moved passed the first ring of muscle.

“So tight.” Louis breathed out, eyes fluttering shut.

Harry held his breath as he pushed back, taking every inch of Louis’ thick cock. He stayed there for a bit, eyes glued to the flush on Louis’ face, as Louis adjusted to Harry’s tight heat. They stayed like that for a while, eyes on each other, taking shallow breaths. Harry finally broke the silence.

“Please, move.” 

Louis groaned, pulling back slowly, before back in, Harry’s slick walls practically sucking Louis back in.

“More more.” Harry rasped, arms straining above him, not wanting to disappoint Louis in grabbing him and forcing him to go faster. Louis nodded, and pulled out, before shoving back in, this time harder. 

Feeling lips on his neck, Harry shut his eyes as Louis increased in speed, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing through the room, the panting above him and the feeling of being so _fucking_ _full_ too overwhelming. Harry felt the pressure at the bottom of his spine begin to build again, too far gone to care.

“Harder, Lou.” He choked, the feeling of Louis grinding deep into him almost too much to handle, practically drowned out by the sound of the bed frame creaking and whining with their hurried thrusts.

“I’m so close, Harry.” Louis moaned, thrusts getting harder and rougher, making Harry shake in pure ecstasy as Louis effortlessly nailed his prostate each and every time.

So caught in a haze of lust and pleasure, Harry was brought back to Louis’ hand moving down his slick cock, still wet with his come. He cracked his eyes open to see Louis shove Harry’s legs back against his chest, opening him up even more as he rammed into Harry, eyes narrowed in concentration at where he was entering Harry’s body.

  
With Louis fucking him, and wanking him, and watching him, and Louis being _everything_ , Harry sobbed as he lost it, and felt his balls tighten almost painfully, shooting over his stomach and hitting his chin, maybe even getting some in his eyelashes, but all he could focus on was the grunts above him, so rough and deep at contrast to the wet hands softly rubbing up and down his entire body.

Louis came, not long after Harry, thrusting in once, twice, and a third time into Harry’s wet heat, pausing for what seemed like an eternity, before he collapsed onto Harry’s pliant body, shaking.

The room was quiet, no sound other than their harsh breathing, slowly quieting down.

Harry looked down at the feathery hair covering the face burrowed in his chest, unable to hold back the bright smile on his face. That was, quite literally, the best sex he had ever had.

Louis lifted his head up and looked into Harry’s eyes, scooting up a bit to get them eye-to-eye, smiling just as brightly back.

 Louis grimaced as he sat up on his calves, both their eyes drawn to Harry’s come coating their chests, as he pulled out of Harry, holding onto the edge of the condom. Taking it off and tying it, Louis inspected the sticky mess again, before shrugging, and lying back down.

“Shower in the morning, yeah?” he whispered as he came up to give Harry a soft kiss on the lips. Harry nodded, realizing that he was completely ruined for anyone else, twining a hand through Louis’ fine soft hair, before bringing his lips back to his, softly kissing each other until Louis wrapped his thighs around Harry’s thigh, rubbing himself off gently.

“Round two, _Harold_?” He mumbled against Harry’s lips.

Harry grinned. “That’s not my name. It’s just Harry.”  he tells him, hands dancing their way down Louis’ smooth back, and cupping his bum, squeezing firmly. Louis laughed, leaning back and looking down at Harry.

“You’re not ‘Just Harry’. You’re Harold, the man that I’m about to fuck 6 more times tonight. You told me you could get to 10, remember? At the hospital? You had twice there, and twice here. Is that right?” Louis asked, trailing his hand down Harry’s jawline.

Harry was positive that the grin that just broke over his face, could light up the entire fucking continent of Europe.

Fuck _yes._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I might have used Harry's solo from Temporary Fix, just a bit.


	3. Worth it

Shifting in the bed, Harry turned on his side to burrow under the covers to avoid the glare of light coming from the window behind him. Feeling a twinge of pain come from his bum, he smiled at the numerous memories of last night and reached over to pull Louis closer, but found himself coming up with empty air. Frowning, he squinted his eyes open, and lifted his head, looking over to see he was alone in the bed.

Touching the pillow, it was cold. Louis had left a long time ago.

Well. That’s just fucking fantastic.

Huffing, he yanked the duvet off of him, and glared around for his phone. It was on the nightstand next to him, and on top of the phone was a folded napkin.

Snatching the napkin, he felt a smile touch his face at the thought of how long Louis struggled to get his open yesterday night. Opening it, he saw it _was_ the same one from last night, and Harry’s heart didn’t clench with fondness for Louis. _It didn’t._  

Under his “ **LATER** ” was scrawled “ ** _Same time, same place?_** ” and his smile grew wider. He glanced at the time on his phone, and saw he had about half an hour till he’d meet Louis. Brilliant.

He placed the napkin down carefully, and texted Jim, asking him to pick him up in 15 minutes.

Getting up and grabbing his discarded pants, grateful no signs of jizz were visible, he walked into the bathroom, and cringed at the dried come that literally covered his body. Louis got him to ten orgasms alright, but by the 6th, there was barely a dribble coming out of him, and he was positive he was dried out for the next 20 years. He winced, dragging the flannel across his extremely sensitive length. It was a wonder he wasn’t still in bed; given the fact he had like 4 hours of sleep.

Turning on the shower, hoping Louis wouldn’t mind if he helped himself, he stepped in under the hot water, and washed himself off thoroughly, quickly toweling off and leaving the bathroom feeling scrubbed and squeaky clean. He smelled of Louis shampoo, the amount of come in his hair taking an extra 5 minutes, and an extra dollop or two of the shampoo. Lovely.

Grimacing at the taste of his mouth, he opened up the bathroom drawers looking for an extra toothbrush, but came up short. Eyeing the blue one on the counter, he shrugged and grabbed it, putting a pea sized drop of toothpaste onto it. He had had practically every inch of Louis’s skin in his mouth last night. This wasn’t really much different. Finishing, he rinsed and spit, grinning at his reflection at a job well done.

He stopped in the bathroom entrance, taking his time to look around the room he was too busy to analyze yesterday. It wasn’t as tidy as the rest of the house had been, but it was very…lived in. There were shoes thrown into the corner, the desk near the window was stacked with books and papers, all paper clipped messily, sheets of scribble filled papers scattered on the floor around it, no doubt a result of the late night study sessions, or assignments.

Now that Harry thinks about it, smart guys are really _really_ fit. He could get used to the thought of Louis bent over a book, hair tousled, and glasses askew. Maybe Harry would blow him under the desk or something, see how long Louis could pretend to concentrate.

He felt his dick twitch. _Ouch_.

Louis was disastrous to his health.

Grabbing his pants, he quickly shoved them on, wincing at the rough brush of fabric on his dick.

Ruffling his wet hair, he shuffled out of the room, following the voices coming from the direction of the kitchen. Walking in the brightly lit room, he froze at the scene in front of him.

Zayn was perched on top of the counter, thighs spread, thankfully dressed, but in odd white briefs covered in green four leaf clovers, the green of the clovers practically glittering across the room. Niall’s pale hands were wrapped around Zayn’s waist, as he stood in between Zayn’s legs, his face buried into his neck. Zayn, opening his eyes and meeting Harry’s, froze.

Harry threw his head back in a laugh. Walking up to them, he saw Niall’s blushing face poke out of Zayn’s neck, a sly grin on his face. Harry held up his hand for a high-five.

“You sure as hell pulled.” Harry congratulated, connecting his palm with Niall’s, trying not to die at the look of shock on Zayn’s face. Zayn pulled away a bit, and glared at Niall.

“That was your plan all along, was it?” Zayn asked in mock outrage. Niall nodded, grin practically splitting his face in half.

“Needed a new sugar daddy. You made the cut.” he told him, leaning in for a sloppy kiss. Zayn continued to glare, eyes barely fluttering shut as he leaned into the Irish lad’s kiss, hands coming up to twine in his hair.

Harry looked away, and back down to admire the briefs covering Zayn. “What’s with the pants, Zayn?” Harry asked, all too amused. Zayn pulled away from Niall’s face with a faint ‘pop’, and looked down into Niall’s eyes.

“Niall’s a fan of marking a claim on things.” Zayn said, looking ready to rip Niall’s clothes off, before leaning back in quickly.

Grimacing, Harry turned away and began to search through the cabinets, finally finding the mugs. Grabbing a nice “Coffee Makes Me Poop” one, he was determined to ignore the wet sound of them eating each others faces, and reached for the kettle, satisfied it was still hot. Pouring his tea and drowning it in honey, he escaped just in time to avoid the groping he saw was starting from the corner of his eye.

“Hey, Harry!” Zayn called out, sounding breathless. Harry warily walked back in, studiously ignoring the obvious erection his best mate sported. This was something he might have enjoyed a few years ago, when he was still a youth constantly caught in a haze of lust when it came to Zayn, but now, it did nothing for him but make him reconsider the fact that they never established boundaries.

“Yes?”

“Yesterday when I called you, was that Louis I heard moaning on the phone?” Zayn asked, grinning. “That’s how you two met, isn’t it?” Niall started cackling.

Harry grinned back, exiting the room quickly, ignoring Niall’s call of “Nice love bites!” and entering Louis’.

Taking a sip of his tea, he walked around the room, picking up his clothes, and quickly put them back on, throwing the suit jacket in the corner of the room. That was a bit _too_ much for a hospital, and he’d even have an excuse to come back. But hopefully by the end of today, he wouldn’t need one.

He shot up a quick prayer at that.

Stealing a look into the mirror, grabbed the napkin with their writing, ignoring the hushed moans coming from the kitchen, and hurried out of the flat, mug still grasped firmly in his hand, shutting the door behind him, and looking back at the number ‘69’. Harry blew the number a kiss.

He stomped down the stairs, finally getting to the bottom, and opened the gates, seeing Jim leaning against his car, a smirk on his face.

“How was your night?” Jim asked innocently, smirk growing, which was, Harry thought, frankly unnecessary. He looked down, avoiding Jim’s gaze.

“Oh, the usual. Some tea, a bit of scrabble, and late night telly.” he told him, opening the door himself and sliding in. Jim let out a laugh and walked around the car, opening his door and settling in.

“Where to?” he asked, eyes on Harry in the rearview mirror.

Harry looked down at the napkin in his hands, thinking that maybe one day, in the future, it’d look quite nice stuffed inside a ring, the words “ **Marry Me?** ” underneath Louis’ writing.

He leaned forward, a grin on his face.

“Royal London Hospital.”

\--

Louis plopped down onto the hospital bed, the stiff mattress, once the bane of his existence, now bringing a large smile on his face. Instead of huffing in annoyance, he sighed in relief.

He was in love with this room, and all its little things.

He felt his stomach growl, and looked down at it annoyed. It had to wait until Harry got here, for the impromptu “hospital lunch” he had planned last minute. He even made sure his nuisance of a supervisor had everything she needed, so she wouldn’t surprise them with a visit.

Sure it wasn’t the most romantic thing, but it was the best he could do at the moment to make up for him having to quickly scram this morning. He would have literally done anything to wake Harry up with a morning blow job, to see how hear how his voice sounded in the morning, even to kiss him with morning breath. He wanted it all. He was so gone for that curly headed lad, knowing he was done for the minute that Harry had spewed out that horrendous joke yesterday.

Turning over to grab his phone off of the plastic bag holding their lunch, he saw Harry was 10 minutes late. Frowning, he rolled over to stare at the ceiling. He really hoped Harry was awake, and had read the napkin instead of tossing it or something. He didn’t even have Harry’s _number_ , to check if he was on the way or if he was here. Or maybe he didn’t want to come see Louis, content with it being a one-night thing. Or maybe he was lost, or _shit_ what if he-

Louis’ frantic thoughts were interrupted by the creaking of the door, a mop of curls adorning Harry’s face sticking inside, surveying the room carefully, before falling on Louis. The way Harry beamed at him definitely didn’t make Louis’ heart beat faster. It fucking _didn’t._

“Hello.” Harry told him brightly, stepping into the room, those long legs causing his heart to palpitate aggressively. He was wearing the dress shirt from last night, sleeves rolled up, displaying the tattoos Louis had spent endless time tracing with his tongue last night. He looked so casual and so delicious, he thought he deserved a Nobel Prize for the amount of self control he had for not attacking Harry.

Louis sat up, smiling from ear to ear, and hopped off the hospital bed. 

“Hello yourself, Curly.” he said, walking up to Harry. They stood an inch apart, and Louis’ looked up at Harry, eyes traveling from the messy hair, from those shining green eyes looking down at him, down to that elegant nose, and lastly falling onto Harry’s pink lips.

Louis lifted a finger without thinking, tracing said lips, before pulling it back quickly. Harry grabbed his hand, bringing it back up to his face, nodding, a gentle smile on his face.

Intertwining his fingers with Harry’s, Louis barely hid his grin as he leaned up and placed his lips softly on Harry’s, feeling Harry lean in just as enthusiastically. The room was quiet, apart from the sound of their quiet breathing and the slide of their lips. Feeling Harry’s smile press against his, Louis pulled back a bit, bringing his hands up to twine themselves into his curls, burying his head into Harry’s neck to smell him.

  
Harry smelled fucking fantastic. Sue him. In the whole 4 months that Louis had been in London, he had never smelled something that smelled more like home. 

Or maybe that was just the smell of something a bit too familiar?

Glaring, Louis leaned back.

“Did you use my shampoo?” he demanded. Harry grinned, unashamed.

“Your toothbrush too.” he replied, a bit _too_ delighted. Louis rolled his eyes, mentally noting to bag the toothbrush and place in at the end of the shrine he planned to create in his closet for Harry, and leaned in giving Harry a quick kiss, trying to ignore the butterflies that had erupted in his stomach at the minor brush of lips. This was ridiculous, really. You’d think he’d get used to the way Harry’s voice made his knees weak.

“Hope you’re hungry!” Louis exclaimed, turning away and picking up the plastic bag to hide how flustered he was. He turned to face Harry just in time to see the beautiful way his face lit up.

“You brought food?” he asked, relieved. “Thank God. I was too busy avoiding every surface in your kitchen, incase Niall and Zayn contaminated it.” Louis raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Niall brought _Zayn_ home?” Louis asked, incredulously. Louis wasn’t bashing his mate’s skills, not at all, but he was in shock at the fact that someone as drop dead gorgeous as Zayn (who Louis was planning on making a move on, before Harry showed up, to be honest), who seemed so unobtainable, was in  _his_ flat with _his_ friend. He was hosting an Adonis doppleganger in his home. God bless.

Harry eyed Louis suspiciously. “Yeah, why? You look almost disappointed.”

Louis couldn’t help but let out a laugh at that.

“Listen Curly, I might have been eyeing your friend at the beginning, but I’m much more perceptible to green eyes and dimples than gorgeous hazel ones and cheekbones that are sharp enough to cut me in half.” Louis told him, more amused than reassuring. Harry still looked a bit worried.

“So you don’t mind he’s with Niall? Like you didn’t want-“

“ _Harry._ ” Louis interrupted. “Once you showed up, I realized there was literally no one else for me there, but you.”

Harry looked away, cheeks pink and lips turned in a soft smile. “Alright.” He mumbled, hands stuffed into his pockets.

Smiling, Louis grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward the bed in the back, same one as yesterday. Funny how it seemed longer ago than it really was.

Shoving against Harry’s chest gently, he watched as he sat down onto the bed, his dress pants stretched tight across his thighs.

Turning away for the sake of himself and his sanity, he began to unpack the bag, pulling out a prepackaged salad for Harry (never let anyone say Louis wasn’t perceptive when necessary. The man whined endlessly at the lack of veggies last night), two bottles of water and two of orange juice, a turkey sandwich for Louis, a bag of chocolate covered almonds, and two cheese sticks. He could feel Harry’s gaze on him the entire time.

  
“You know-“ Harry began, lips slowly stretching into a smile, “You wearing scrubs should be, like, illegal. Fancy ruining this pair as well?” he asked casually, eyes steady on Louis’ face. Louis smiled, peeking another glance at Harry’s legs, trailing up to the exposed skin of his chest since Harry seemed unaware that buttons were there to actually, you know, _be buttoned_. He looked into Harry’s eyes, who was seemingly amused at Louis’ blatant attempt to check him out.

“Illegal? And why’s that?” Louis asked, ignoring Harry’s suggestive comment, sitting across from him, grabbing the salad and handing it him. Harry softly breathed “thanks”, eyes still glued on Louis.

“Well, your bum is like, the best thing I’ve ever seen. Like _ever_. I thought it was overwhelming in your trousers yesterday, but in those…” Harry trailed off, eyes on Louis as he blindly struggled to open his salad. “I think our next single is going to be about it, actually. It’s got to be, you know?”

Louis tried really hard not to fond as hard as he wanted to, reaching forward and grabbing the salad from Harry, goose bumps spreading at the brush of their fingers. “Only if I get to be there as you record it.” He told Harry solemnly, eyes glazing over as he imagined Harry singing into a mic, neck strained and voice rasping. He popped open the container and handed it back. Harry grinned at him.

“Anything for you, Lou.” Harry told him. Louis smiled at Harry’s expression of satisfaction at his amazing poetry skills. “Because it rhymes.” he added, taking the first bite of his salad. Louis wasn’t ready for the moan that came out of his mouth as he chewed, his eyes fluttering shut. “If it was legal, I’d marry this salad.” he told Louis, mouth full.

Louis grinned at how cute Harry was being, not giving his next words much thought.

“And I’d marry you, Harry.” he said, the words registering only a second after they’ve left his mouth. They both froze. “Because it rhymes.” Louis added, looking down and grabbing his sandwich, heart beating a bit _too_ fast.

He felt Harry’s fingers softly touch his chin, then underneath it as Harry lifted Louis’ face to his. He saw the intimate smile brighten Harry’s face.

“You can’t go around making marriage declarations before our first date, love.” Harry told him softly. Louis cannot be held responsible for the way he flung himself at Harry, arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

He pressed his lips into the space behind Harry’s ear, all too aware of the effect it had on him.

“Was worried I’d have to make the first move.” Louis mumbled, breathing in Harry’s scent, infused with the scent of Louis. Louis shouldn’t have liked it as much as he did, feeling that Harry was sort of his, this way.

Harry pulled back, looking at Louis, amused. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?” his British accent washing over Louis, and suddenly he couldn’t catch his breath, eyes glued to the pink of Harry’s lips. “You let a total stranger give you a blow job, but you can’t-“ Louis cut him off as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry’s. This man was _irresistible._

Laughing, Harry pulled back, arms falling around Louis and picking him up, (so effortlessly that Louis almost cried), and onto the bed next to theirs, which was conveniently void of food.

As Louis watched Harry lower himself onto him, his hair tumbling over his face, the green of his eyes so bright in the dimly lit room, Louis then knew that this man, _was_ the man he was going to marry. And the fact that it did rhyme was so convenient, that Louis knew he’d include it in his wedding speech at least 20 times. And to think, this all started because this man decided to pick this room out of all the other places in the hospital.

Sure, this revelation might be a bit soon, but somehow, Louis _just knew_. So what if this man was famous, and still hadn’t come out? They’d make it through it all, together. The potential they had was too much to ignore, but most importantly,

it was so damn worth it.


End file.
